The Boss's Daughter
by George should be Peter
Summary: A Little girl with huge eyes lands on the host club's doorstep. What they don't know is that she is Mr. Ohtori's Boss's daughter, who has total control over Kyouya. She has some tricks up her sleeves to completly ruin Kyouya's life.
1. Prolouge to Hell

The girl had huge Blue eyes and Short Black Hair. She had a gimmick and damn it she was going to sell it. She skipped down Ouran Academy in her green elementary uniform, looking for the right place. Music room Number Three, Anne opened the door and stepped in. She was about four eleven so all the boys who greeted her looked over her head. She had found him.

"Kyouya!" She shouted as the very cute little girl hugged him around the waist. He just groaned while pushing her off him. This was his father's boss's daughter. Yes you heard that right, a god damn American was his fathers seldom shone boss. Kyouya had dreaded that the little girl would show up, she usually showed up time to time. He wondered why she was in an Ouran Elementary uniform.

"Guess what, daddy said I'm living with you now!" Kyouya was in shock. She climbed up him. She began to whisper in his ear. "_I'm the Boss now._" Evil, Pure evil was all that ran through Kyouya's mind.

"Kyouya, who is this lovely little girl?" Tamaki looked at the girl with watery eyes.

"I'm Anne; I'm going to be Kyouya's new little sister." She grinned a tight grin that Kyouya was afraid of. Yes he was afraid. "I'm Seven years old, I like fishing and Butterflies are fun to catch." She smiled obviously showing off a huge gap in the front of her mouth. She had lost her teeth a while ago, I mean a really long time ago. Hunni went over to show her usa-chan.

"When did this happen?" Haruhi asked thoughtfully. She didn't mean to make Kyouya angry but she sure did.

"I have no idea." He just glared daggers at the cute little girl that everyone was wooing over. His life was officially ended.


	2. Chapter One: Our Two OC's

This Story is dedicated to my best friend, Luv you Munch. Also thank you reviewers!! Keep it up. also these chapters are going to be short intentionally, because I'm working on my other story, 40' feet to Nowhere.

Buh- Bye

* * *

Kyouya watched the little girl plop a bunch of chocolates in her mouth. All the customers of the host club were going crazy over her. Kyouya had to bring her to the club everyday. Kyouya wondered why his father would agree to such an annoying thing. Maybe you have to do things your boss _asks _of you. She didn't even like chocolate, Kyouya remembered with his perfect memory. All the members of the club thought she was the cutest thing except for Haruhi, who was obviously keeping her distance from the girl. Haruhi kept looking back at the girl during Haruhi's designations. Kyouya was glad somebody was keeping a closer eye on Anne. From Kyouya knew, she was the biggest liar anyone had ever seen.

"Kyouya-kun, can I get some cake?" She asked in such a way, that Kyouya had no choice to subject to her every beck and call. If he didn't please her, his father's huge business might be ruined. He picked up the phone to order the cake for her. She was a very odd girl, but in all she was evil. Every time he looked at her, she was busy looking at all the other people.

At the end of her third day here, she and Kyouya drove home together. She asked what was up with 'that Haruhi guy'.

"Nothing, why do you ask?" He eyed her curiously. She just said nothing and went back into her conversation on how Kyouya would be taking her horse back riding later. He surely didn't want to, but everything she wanted… he had to do. He repeated this in his head chorally for the fiftieth time.

"Horses must hurt boys," Her odd comment made Kyouya Blush. This child was so annoying. The car pulled into the Ootori Mansion. Kyouya followed the girl into the house; she was skipping and singing an American song. Kyouya walked into their front hall where a girl was sitting reading a book. Kyouya looked at her intensely.

"Ms. Viener, I'm glad that Mr. Birrin sent you over to watch hi little sweet heart." Kyouya's father obviously, gave a very good, phony smile to the girl who was sitting down in Kyouya's front hall. Kyouya stared at the girl very hard. She was wearing a loose sweater and baggy jeans. Her long dirty blonde hair swirled around her face. Kyouya noticed she had lake blue eyes. She closed her book and fiddled with her glasses that were in her pocket. They were wire glasses that were probably too small for her face.

"Hi, I'm Lillian Viener." Her awkward smile looked up at Kyouya. Kyouya had at least five inches on the short girl. She was probably only Five foot three inches.

"Nice to meet you. Are you Anne's new nanny?" He asked her inattentively.

"Yes, I'm going to watch her after school, while I work at the school." Kyouya was very taken back at the fact she was working. She only looked Seventeen just like him. Her gentle face broke into a laugh. "I already finished university a year ago. I skipped three grades."

"Well, it's nice to hear that I'm not watching over her anymore." He walked off to his room, thinking that he has had the weirdest week. Anne got up and took Lillian's hand to go upstairs to their new rooms. They walked away from Mr. Ootori, whose questioning eyes followed them.

When they were in the room, Anne closed the door and sat down with her dolls.

"I missed you Anne." Lillian whispered under her breath. Anne didn't notice, and kept dressing her red haired Barbie.


	3. Chapter two: Malibui barbie?

this is supa short, but I owe it to munch (who saw juno and hung up on me earlier) to put this up. I promise an update soon (thats like 3 months for me) but I need to work on my other story 40' feet to nowher, which you should all go read.

* * *

"So are you excited about going to elementary school?" Lillian sat across from Anne in their limo. Anne just grunted and looked out the window. "I know your unhappy, but make the best out of it. Only a couple of years…"

"I want a new Malibu Barbie." Anne demanded and turned to look out the window again.

"_This is going to be a long, long trip. If I can try to stay optimistic, it'll be okay." _Lillian thought these last words as the car halted in front of Ouran academy. She looked to the far left and the posh elementary school came into view.

"You already know where to go, so can I go?" Anne nodded in response to Lillian's question. Lillian watched the girl skip happily along the path.

Turning sharp on her heel Lillian walked straight into a column. She looked up and saw the architectural achievement she just collided with.

"Ow." She rubbed her face and got back on her feet.

Kyouya sat on a bench with the host club watching from afar. He was at the present waiting for the twins to shut up. He watched Lillian from afar. He couldn't help but notice that she was just a bit…off. He couldn't catch it, but she had him hooked. She was obviously smart, by his standards she was okay looking, and she was juvenile. She walked into the main building of the school and was looking very professional.

"Who's that Kyouya?" Tamaki noticed Kyouya staring at Lillian.

"That's Anne's new caretaker. She just showed up yesterday. There is something-"

"That's the new middle school tutor!" Hunni jumped up onto Mori's, whom had been quietly sitting, shoulders. "Chika told me about her. She talked to them yesterday. She's here to help them out with their English."

"Well that's useless because last time I checked, we we're in Japan!" Hikaru teased.

"English is an extremely useful language. It just depends on the context where you need it." Haruhi intercepted the teasing twins. "I'm trying to learn it as much as I can, but it's probably the hardest language I've ever tried to learn."

"I guess you're right." Kaoru lazily draped a limp arm over his brother. Kyouya watched them leave for their classes, as did everyone else.

Lillian sat in front of the secretary of the school's desk. The women was a very dignified pompous women, Lillian wanted to slap her. Ms. Voss, is what it said on her desk, looked as if she had a stick shoved up her ass, she was also in humanly thin. A couple of minutes before, Lillian had asked her where to go and the women waved her off to sit down.

"Ms. Viener, Mr. Suoh would like to see you." _Here goes nothing, _Lillian thought before she entered the light office.


End file.
